The double bond isomerization of olefin-containing compounds in the presence of hydrogen is known as hydroisomerization. The catalytic hydroisomerization of terminal olefins, i.e., 1- or alpha-olefins to internal olefins, e.g., 2- or beta-olefins, can be effectively carried out using various metal-containing catalysts.